


Come On Home

by QueSeraAwesome



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Happy threesomes, M/M, Multi, Reunion Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, happy triads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's been gone a whole two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Home

“Heeey, everybody, guess who’s back!” Tucker says, closing the door behind him.

Man, it’s only been two weeks (two weeks of a combo platter of family vacation with Junior and diplomatic bullshit, but overall an awesome two weeks spent with his kid), but still, it’s good to be home. Kai and Wash look up from where they’re cuddled on the couch watching something on the tv.

“You’re not supposed to be back until tomorrow,” Wash says, a bit stupidly.

“Surprise, motherfuckers!” Tucker says, putting down his bag. “Caught an early flight, a red eye. Junior even slept through the whole thing.”

Wash and Kai continue staring at him, like he’s a ghost or something.

“You guys okay?” Tucker asks.

They stare.

“Get him,” Kai whispers.

Tucker’s first instinct is to duck and run, because the last time they were looking at him like that, they were ganging up on him in a water fight and he lost, he lost so damn badly. Kai’s feet scramble against the carpet as she banks around the coffee table. Wash takes the more direct route of vaulting over the back of the couch. Tucker’s body doesn’t cooperate with his first instinct to run, freezes, braced for impact instead, which ends up well because they hit him at nearly exactly the same time and he sways on his feet.

Wash’s hands slide directly up his shirt, rucking it up around his armpits and dragging possessive palms over his skin. Kai slides to her knees, tries to get her hands down his pants but is blocked by his belt, and growls, disappointed. There’s lips against his neck and teeth scraping across his abs, and look, he only got in the door a minute ago, he’s pleased, more than pleased, but he’s also got a bit of whiplash.

Wash sucks a dark mark on his neck, Kaikaina leaving a matching one on his hipbone. Whatever Tucker was going to try and say, it gets lost in a surprised moan of appreciation. They can’t seem to decide where to start with him, alternating between running hands and lips greedily over his skin. All in all, it takes Tucker a minute to get his bearings, to pull himself back from the rush of sensation and affection enough to speak.

“Haa, missed getting a piece of this, did you?”

“Wash, do something with his mouth, would you?” Kai says, laser focused on getting Tucker’s belt undone.

She cups him through his jeans, where he’s already well on his way to getting hard, and he feels her grin against his hip.

“That, I can do,” Wash says against his neck.

Then he’s got a hand in his hair, firm fingers tilting his jaw to the side and Wash is kissing him hungrily. A cry of victory and a sudden looseness at his waist clue him into the fact that Kai’s got his belt undone. Wash kisses him harder, tilting his neck back, which pushes his hips into Kai’s hands; Tucker moans again into his mouth, unashamed under the onslaught of attention. Wash runs his teeth slowly over Tucker’s bottom lip until he shivers and pulls away.

“Hey, Kai,” Wash says. “Switch me?”

“You’re lucky I like you,” Kai grumbles, getting to her feet. “And I really want to kiss him.”

They switch, Wash falling to his knees, laying sucking kisses on his skin the whole way down, Kai cupping her hands around his jaw and kissing him happily. She finishes what Wash started, getting his shirt off him, and then leans in to kiss him again. Wash’s got his jeans undone, but is having trouble with the zipper.

“Are we even trying to make it to the bedroom?” Tucker asks, laughing.

“Nope,” Wash says.

'“Floor sex,” Kaikaina agrees.

Wash wraps his hands around the backs of Tucker’s knees and pulls gently, bringing his feet out from under him, but it’s okay, he’s ready for it and they catch him. Between the three of them he’s maneuvered down to the floor, flat on his back. Wash gets his pants off with ruthless efficiency and throws them away.

“Is anyone else going to get naked?” Tucker complains. “I’m feeling alone here.”

Wash tears his own t-shirt off in a swift, economical movement which really shouldn’t be that hot. From the sound Kaikaina makes, she agrees.

“There,” he says. “Now quit your bitching,”

Then he leans down, yanks down Tucker’s boxers and swallows him down. Tucker swears, tries not to be an asshole about thrusting into the heat of Wash’s mouth, but Wash only hums encouragement, tries to take him deeper.

“You have no _idea_ how badly he wanted to do that,” Kai says in his ear. “Whole time you were gone."

She sucks his earlobe into her mouth, drags a hand down to play with his nipples and Tucker throws his head back against the carpet, biting his own lip in an attempt not to shout. He buries one hand in Wash’s hair, tugging gently at the strands in an effort to ground himself. Kai grabs for his other hand, entwining their fingers, not pausing from where she’s busy making a mess of his neck and shoulders.

“Fuck,” Tucker gasps. “Fuck, I _missed_ you guys.”

“Missed you, too,” Kai whispers, nuzzling into his neck.

Wash pulls off, licks him from root to tip before wrapping a hand around him, jerking him off in long, slow strokes.

“Missed you,” Wash agrees. “But you’re here now.”

He lowers back down, wraps his lips around the head and Tucker swears. Kaikaina smiles against his neck, pinches a nipple lightly between her fingers just to watch him arch.

“Yeah,” Tucker agrees, panting for breath. “It’s good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Queseraawesome.tumblr.com come play with meee


End file.
